left4deadfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Romeo Squadron
The men of Romeo Squadron were 13 soldiers who became separated from their battlion. They took shelter in an abandoned two-story house, however after a catastrophic Tank attack there are only six men left. Tired and low on ammunition they have only two things to expect, death or infection. The Separation The air was cold and filled with the smell of death. The APC rolled slowly toward Gordon, the sound of the engine attracting the infected like flies to horse-shit. This was always the worst part. The chaos that followed opening the door, the men had to be prepared. They stood in four rows of three in the back and yelled for the driver to open the door. It was like a wave, a massive surge of teeth and blood and claws. They ran in faster than anything the troops had seen before, even their training hadn't prepared them. The first row opened fire as soon as the door fell, putting lead into the bastards till their magazines were empty. Then the first row ducked and reloaded while the second fired over their heads. This repeated 'till no more infected entered the APC. It was a simple search-and-destroy. They go in mop up and get out. Hell, half the town must've attacked the APC. The town of Gordon was small and the team split up into three teams of fours, meeting up at the Personnel Carrier in two hours. It went smoothly they inlicting heavy casualties to the horde while losing only two members, one to the horde and another to a smoker. However upon returning to the Personnel Carrier they found it over-turned with a pick-up truck lodged in its side, the men of Romeo Squad knew instantly what happened. There was a Tank lurking somewhere in Gordon, and they were truly alone. The Fort The survivors of Romeo Squad thought clearly and decided to take control of a house which they ironically named The Fort. '''They salvaged what they could from the APC and reinforced the windows and doors. The barriers held out until the soldiers felt what they had dreading since they first found the wreckage of the armored personnal carrier. The ground shaking underneath their feet. "Fuck!" someone yelled as they Tank tore easily through the house's side wall. Every able man unloaded their magazines into the massive, grotesque hulk. The screams were horrific as men were ripped in half and crushed under the monster's foot, their blood spraying magnificent murals on the walls and floor. Six survivors managed to get to the second floor and killed the beast with a mixture of frag grenades and small arms fire. It was only after the attack that the infected poured through the hole in the house. The six quickly took refuge in the attic and barricaded the door. They were trapped, they took turns sleeping in shifts and watching the door. Running low on supplies they have to find a way out. The Men The following is a list of the men in Romeo Squadron. The names that are striked indicates '''KIA. Corporal John Luvallis Jr. - Leader Arnold Hershel - Second in Command Fredrick Abenathy Keenan Dukker Brandon Rosura Levi Miles Andrew Restler Ian Gander Lee Miles Dillan Mueller Wiliam Nevaro Anthony Ladd Quentin Marsalus Category:Survivors